civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Zion (Joshua Graham)
Zion led by Joshua Graham is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch/Kramer, with contributions from Chrisy15 and TopHatPaladin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Zion' While the term 'Zion' more specifically refers to a location, Zion National Park, it is used in this mod as a term to amalgamate 3 allied tribes who reside in it at the time of The Courier's arrival in Fallout: New Vegas: Honest Hearts. Those 3 tribes being the Sorrows, arguably the most 'native' to Zion itself, the remnants of the New Canaanites, and the Dead Horses, brought along as allies of the New Canaanites in their war against the White Legs tribe. 'Joshua Graham' Joshua Graham (known formerly as the Malpais Legate, and in folk legends as the Burned Man) is a Mormon missionary, was co-founder of Caesar's Legion, and its first Legate. He has since become the acting leader of the Dead Horses tribe as of 2281. Graham led Caesar's troops to a humiliating defeat in the First Battle of Hoover Dam in 2277. Afterwards, Caesar, showing that failure was unacceptable regardless of rank, ordered him to be coated in pitch, lit on fire, and tossed into the Grand Canyon. He survived, however, and left Caesar's Legion behind him. His second baptism at the hands of the Legion and subsequent survival transformed him, rekindled his faith and removed his pride and vanity. After an agonizing three-month journey, he returned to New Canaan, where he was welcomed as if he had never done anything to shame them. His return would inevitably mean doom for the Mormon city, as Caesar desperately wished to see him dead. In 2281, the White Legs, on orders from Caesar, wiped out the majority of the city's residents. The remaining thirty or so refugees scattered, and Daniel, a Mormon missionary, and Graham made their way towards Zion Canyon, where they settled together with the native tribes. Still pursued by the tribe, Graham invested his efforts defending the valley, becoming the War Chief of the Dead Horses and attempting to rally them against the White Legs as Caesar had rallied the Blackfoots against their enemies years ago. In the hopes of breaking the spine of the enemy tribe and taking vengeance for New Canaan, as well as finding redemption for his past crimes. 'Dawn of Man' God be with you, Joshua Graham, formerly Caesar's right-hand, the Malpais Legate. Feared for your inhuman cruelty, you were baptised in flames and became the Burned Man. You only survived Caesar's death sentence because the fire inside you burned brighter than the fires around you, and you were given a second chance at salvation by your brothers and sisters in New Canaan. But this peace did not last long, and New Canaan was itself engulfed by the flames of war, the earth salted by the wicked White Legs. Uniting with your loyal allies in the Dead Horses tribe, you and the other survivors fled to refuge in the holy beauty of Zion alongside the peaceful Sorrows tribe. But you were followed by the White Legs, who sought to destroy Zion just as they did New Canaan. Battling the old demons inside you and the new demons around you alike, the fate of many things hung in the balance. Zion and its splendor, God's grace upon the Dead Horses, the innocence of the Sorrows, and your own immortal soul -- with their ultimate judgement resting in the hands of a mysterious Courier. O Joshua, there are many battles to be fought in this brave new world. Shall you preserve peace for your followers in the face of the wicked, or will you strike back with righteous anger at those who would poison and destroy your brothers? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction:It's good to meet you. Welcome to Zion. If you shall be a good neighbor to us and treat us with brotherly respect, we shall do so in turn. Introduction: Welcome to Zion, weary traveler. It must have been a long road for you to get here, and we are happy to share with you any food or medicine you and your group may need. Introduction: I have been baptized twice, once in water, once in flame. I will carry the fire of the holy spirit inside until I stand before my Lord for judgement. If you come to Zion in peace, allow me to welcome you with open arms as a neighbor. But if you come to wage war, then God willing, you will not leave this valley. Defeat: Zion is a place, and a state of being, that has been lost to us several times in the past. Each loss is a new fall of man. And after each fall, we weep in strange new lands and dream of Zion, dream of visiting vengeance upon those who took it from us. Yea, we wept when we remembered Zion... but your time will come. Defeat: God willing, you shall not leave this valley alive! I AM THE RIGHT HAND OF THE LORD, AND THE INSTRUMENT OF HIS VENGEANCE! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Full Credits List *''Kramer'': Concept, Art, XML *''Chrisy15: Lua'' *''TopHatPaladin: Lua'' Category:RawSasquatch Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Fallout Category:All Civilizations